A Sailor Soldier Story
by Kirari Sailor Venus
Summary: AU. Romance in later chapters. There's a new breed of Sailor Soldiers, but can they really save the world from the darkness that is coming?
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from sailor moon, their names, their likenesses, or any part of the series/franchise. I only own what I have made up for my story :B The SM characters belong to Naoko Takeuichi and his associates. I think... Enjoy! n_n**

Sailor Senshi

In the not so distant past, a dark witch named Mika attempted to use her powers and minions to conquer the Earth. However, her efforts were foiled by the great sailor soldiers, guardians who descended from the Moon Realm alongside their princess to keep this solar system safe. Their powers drawn straight from that of the planets and the Earth's moon. As the generations continue, the power of the sailor soldiers waits to awaken, just in case the world has a chance of falling into chaos again. Once these soldiers truly awaken and accept their fates as guardians, their lives change forever. The story of our most recent sailor soldiers was a long one and filled with tribulations and much hardship. However, their tale is the one you shall be told.

Chapter 1: **It Begins**

Emil rose from her bed quickly, remembering it was Monday. Again. Definitely her least favorite day. She got out of bed quickly and took a shower, practically throwing her clothes on afterward and grabbing a cereal bar. She ran to her bus stop as fast as she could, gliding down the street as quickly as possible. She just barely made it, shuffling for a seat as the day began. Most mornings were like this, Emil had a terrible knack for habitually pressing the "Snooze" button.

Meru, Tai, Rikku, and Lena's mornings were generally the same, as anyone Emil associated with usually picked up her nasty habit of not only procrastinating, but being late fairly often. The met at school and went through their periods of classes, hanging out and talking to each other whenever possible. However, that day, after school, things were very, very, different.

Emil hung her book bag over her shoulder and flipped her silky strands of chocolate-colored hair over her shoulder, sighing and waiting for Meru and Lena to catch up. The met up and headed out the front door, greeted by the sunny and lukewarm weather, a soft breeze blowing past them and unsettling their hair. There was something about that gust of wind though, something unusual was in the air. Lena's heightened spirit sense picked up on the feeling, but she decided to say nothing. They maneuvered past the groups and clusters of other students as they made their way up the hill on the sidewalk next to their school and past the neighboring high school. Twenty minutes more down the street Lena and Meru turned to cross the street to their houses and they hugged each other goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Emil called after them in ecstasy, she was always happy whenever she was with her friends. The two girls waved at her as they faded down the hill to their homes. Emil continued down the sidewalk, the weight of her backpack slowly fatiguing her already aching shoulder from all of the tossing and turning the previous night, she didn't get much sleep lately from all the nightmares she's been having. It was once she had opened her eyes from rolling her shoulder in a relaxing manner that she noticed it. A small black cat with what looked like some sort of bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon on its forehead, but when she examined it closer, it appeared to be some sort of gold birth mark. Emil felt the urge to pet the small cat, its eyes, however, paralyzed her with fear. They had some intimidating scariness about them that Emil just couldn't shake, as she regained control over herself, she quickly resisted her urge and scurried home.

That night, thoughts of the cat haunted her, once again preventing sleep. She couldn't help but think about it and just they way it looked at her. Almost as if trying to convey a message that sounded something like,

"_I will follow you... Accept your fate."_

Emil quickly discarded any worries about this animal and forced herself to fall asleep by cuddling up her small frail frame against her many blankets. This method definitely worked, as he was out in a matter of minutes.

The next day progressed similarly. The day continuing as usual, however, she couldn't stop thinking about that cat. After school and Lena and Meru departed once more, Emil made it home without seeing that strange cat, and she began to think perhaps it wasn't real, but, then, what was it she saw, in fact? Regardless, she flew up the stairs and got to her room quickly. Just as she brought out her homework, though, Emil heard a hushed meow from somewhere in the room. She looked around hastily until she noticed it. The same cat from yesterday pawing at the glass from outside the window pane.

_" It's just a cat . . ."_

The small, fragile-looking animal scurried in and sat at the foot of the bed staring at Emil.

"Who are you, little kitty," Emil inquired, the small feline just staring back at her in a state of what seemed like shock. "have you lost your owner?" She didn't notice any tags though. Emil put her index finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side, thinking for a second before looking at the cat again,

"What's your name anyway?" A pause. "How about... Moon?" The cat seemed to gain a look of disappointment. "D-did I guess wrong...?" Emil looked around and rubbed the back of her head.

**"Apollo."**

Emil's attention was brought back to the here and now, as she looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice. "Mom?" She called out, nobody answered.

**"There's nobody else here."**

That voice again.

"Over here!" Emil looked in front of her, the cat? Was she going crazy? This small cat was actually talking to her? Maybe she was feeling ill. She felt her forehead to make sure she didn't have a temperature. She didn't. The small cat gave her a look of amusement,

"You're not sick, or insane. Though you don't seem very bright... Oh well. That'll all change soon.

Emil got closer to the cat, "Apollo... What do you mean?" The animal responded, "There isn't much time to explain--- Emil... there's a dark power approaching this planet. You have the power to stop it! Or so I hope..." Emil blinked, a slightly glassy stare starting to take over her brunette-framed and gently sculpted face, her pale hands on the bed tightening slightly as she got more excited.

"So a little black cat named Apollo who can talk has come to seek me out to protect the world?! That's so cool!"

Apollo drew on a face of fairly severe disappointment.

_"THIS is the guardian to lead the forces in the effort to find our princess? Wonderful. She'll need some training before she could be a real Senshi... Oh?"_

A small chiming went off in Apollo's head, he quickly turned to Emil,

"Quick! Take this," he jumped into the air and did a spin, leaving behind a remnant of gold energy, a small light purple star about the size of the average person's palm that was lined with gold with two small white wings on opposite sides at the top appeared before Emil. She instinctively picked it up quickly, a good sign that it was meant to be. It glowed ever so softly, a gentle contempt energy radiating from it. "That's your sailor star kiddo, the charm that will allow you to activate your powers and defeat the forces of the dark realm!" Emil was smiling brightly, this was just like a fairy tale!

"You're going to get your first experience in the field today, kiddo." He said, jumping out the window pane as Emil stood up and headed outside. She rushed out of her large square-shaped crowded room. Filled with books, posters, magazines, and PLENTY of clothes, through the living room, and down the flight of stairs to get outside. She wondered how Apollo got up to her window, considering the events that just occurred up in her room, though, Emil didn't question it much further in her mind. Apollo had come closer to Emil now, in a sort of rushing manner, the jingling sound in his mind becoming louder and more prominent.

_"I hear you..." _he thought to himself.

Emil's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. The severe adrenaline rush from all this was really exciting her. Thankfully, her parents wouldn't notice she was gone as they worked mostly throughout the day. Apollo said to her, "The train station. Do you know where that is?" Emil thought for a second, inadvertently closing her eyes for a second and trying to remember. Then it hit her, "Yes! Definitely! It's not too far from here." Fortunately, it was indeed around the corner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Hit the review button and let me know please! Sorry I put you guys on such a cliffie :S Chapter 2 is well underway...**


	2. It Awakens

**New and improved Disclaimer! : I don't own the sailor moon back story or its heavy likenesses used in this story. I just own my characters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: It Awakens**

It hadn't taken them very long to run to the train station, just down Emil's street and around a corner stood two tall beautiful buildings. They were two white large towers in the middle of a rectangular building that was more wide than tall. It had two flags on the top of it and a nice set of stone steps leading up to the entrance. A few of the train tracks that stopped upstairs at the station were visible from down where Emil and Apollo were right now. The ringing in his head got louder once more,

"Hurry up, Emil!" he said skittering along and quickly through the glass door.

"I'm coming!"

She called after him, following him in. Apollo had stopped short and Emil wondered why, her cobalt eyes gazing down at him questioningly. It was then that she looked up and saw a strange monster (A/N: Picture whatever type of youma/generic monster you wish, there are too many to detail the unimportant ones) shooting red laser beams at civilians who were fleeing in all different directions, screaming. Emil felt a surge of fear wash over her as she yelled down at Apollo,

"Why did you bring us here?! Are you trying to kill me?"

She was rather shocked at the creature, she'd never seen anything like it in her life. Suddenly, it stopped attacking everything else and began to proceed towards a little girl sitting in a corner, clutching her knees to her chest and crying, terrified by the youma. The eyes of the monster glowed an ominous shade of orange as it continued its advance towards the little girl who began to scream. Emil had an adrenaline rush, simply acting on impulse as she ran and dove in front of the little girl and then stood to her feet, spreading her arms in front of herself and gazing at the creature with an expression of severe anger on her face. As Apollo expected, the star in Emil's pocket began to show, he called to her,

"Emil! Take out the star! You will hear the name of a planet in your mind, shout out its name and follow it with 'Planet Power'"!

Emil nodded to Apollo, drawing the Sailor Star from her pocket which was now shining a brilliant shade of amethyst. The symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead as a violet-colored aura radiated around her, illuminating her pale skin and causing her brown locks to float in the air around her. Blue eyes looked up at the monster as she held the star across her chest and said to it,

"You're done for... Saturn Planet Power... Make Up!"

She screamed the last five words, the entire world around her turning black, then white, then light purple. The star in her hand turned into a ball of dark purple, almost black, energy that was sort of electrical. The energy in her hand was flying all over the place like static. She spun in a circle, forming a perfect circle on the ground around her and continued to spin after it was drawn, causing the same dark electrical energy to radiate from it, shooting up and creating a large sphere of the power. Emil raised her hand and a long wooden rod appeared from nowhere from the ground up, forming into a pronged scythe shape at the end. She threw it high into the air, above the sphere and then proceeded to jump into the sphere. As she entered it a violet star appeared between her breasts and became a solid star, releasing a maroon bow. Her Sailor soldier uniform slowly formed itself in waves of energy releasing themselves from all sides. As the last of her boots formed, she sprang from the top of the sphere, grabbing her scythe and spinning it as she fell to what was the ground of the mysterious dimension she was in, reaching it and holding her weapon across the front of herself as she uttered,

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn! And in the name of the planet Saturn, I will punish you!"

She was pointing the end of her weapon at the monster, a fierce look on her face. Suddenly, not only had the purple realm she was in fade into nothing, but she realized what had just happened. She looked down at herself and her weapon.

"Wow! This is so cool!" she guffawed.

Apollo yelled back to her, "Emil! Focus! This is your first mission! Have some class."

Emil nodded, "Right Apollo!" she looked back to the monster, mentally locking onto him and centering. Rapidly, it fired two lasers from its eyes. Emil quickly grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way, placing her gently behind the large marble staircase on the far side of the room and whispering,

"Be careful." The little girl nodded back.

Honestly, Emil didn't know how this was happening. She was like a real warrior, these physical skills coming out of nowhere. She started pressing her luck as she ducked out from behind the staircase and charged the monster, yelling. All of a sudden, it disappeared.

"Emil! Above you!" Apollo shouted.

Emil looked up and saw the creature coming down onto her with two blades that its hands had formed into. She squealed and rolled out of the way, landing not so gracefully on her stomach. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._ she thought to herself. The monster once again shot a beam from its eyes, surprising Emil as she quickly shifted the entire upper half of her body to avoid the dreadful attack.

Apollo yelled to her again, "Emil! Use it! Use the scythe!"

Emil nodded back to her as she aimed the scythe at the monster and looked to Apollo again, waiting for some sort of direction.

Apollo hung his head in disappointment as he called to Emil again, "Silent Wave Shock!" Emil smiled and repeated the words at the youma, "Silent! Wave! Shock!" She held the scythe up high and large amounts of the dark purplish/black energy that was Saturn power gathered in a sphere, discharging static shocks in alll directions. She quickly flicked the scythe down in front of her, throwing the large sphere at the creature, upon impact, the monster shook vehemantly before turning to dust. Emil gripped her weapon and jumped up and down giddily, shouting, "I did it! I did it!"

Apollo grinned at her, quickly, Emil remembered the little girl, she looked over to see a man with gorgeous blond curls who couldn't have been much older than her picking up the little girl, he was in a tuxedo, top hat, and a mask. Emil and him met eyes as they shared a long stare, one that simply exuded mystery and passion. Suddenly, he nodded to Emil saying, "I'll get her to her mother." and disappeared out the door. Emil looked down to her uniform again, her scythe disappearing as she gripped the star shaped brooch that held her front bow together, feeling a strange sense of invulnerability.

It took all of her strength that night to not tell a soul about her amazing day, but Apollo's words that night before she went to bed also excited her.

"Get some rest. The search for the other Sailor Soldiers starts tomorrow."

To this Emil went wide eyed and grinned, replying,

"There's more of us?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Review it! It makes me happy. : ) **

**Chapter 3 will be up when I get it up. I've had lots of projects in school lately so i don't have as much time to write.  
**


	3. It Learns

**Wow, guys! Sorry, I was really busy these past few months, I'll try to update regularly again!**

**---- I don't own Sailor Moon, m'kay? ----**

**Chapter 3: It Learns**

Emil was beyond excited, she was elated! Walking into class, she sat down next to Meru, the girl with the light cobalt hair and perfect aqua eyes. Normally Emil would be extremely jealous of these factors combined with her creamy pale skin, which made her a real knock out, but today was special. Today she didn't notice any of those things, she sat down and turned to her friend, almost destroying her eardrum when she shouted,

"Good Morning!"

Meru turned to her joyful little friend and said cooly, "Why are you so happy today."

Emil motioned for her to lean in closer. Meru gave her a funny look, Emil replying,

"I gotta whisper it, we can't have the entire classroom knowing I have a date with Rue..."

Meru looked up at her wide-eyed, "No way! That's amazing! How'd you pull that one off?!"

"Shh... This morning I bumped into him and he helped me pick up my books, we started talking, one thing lead to another and he wants to hang out today after school!"

Meru shrieked with joy, for her it was a normal thing. Actually it was more of a one-sided things, she was used to boys chasing after her but was never really interested in dating. She was excited one of her friends was getting out into the field. She said,

"But he's, like... The hottest guy in the school! Girls would _kill_ for him!"

"I know, That's why I can't have everyone knowing I have a date with Rue! Did I mention _I _have a _date_ with Rue..." Emil turned to the front of the room with an expression of satisfaction smeared across her face as the teacher called the class to a start. She wasn't really sure, but Emil was starting to feel like the teacher was just up there babbling. Because all she heard was gibberish, celebrating mentally that she managed to land a date with the object of the affection of every female that attended Megami Junior High.

_"I'm so good I even surprise myself..."_

The day rushed to a close as she left the front doors of the school with a smile on her face, she was meeting Rue in an hour and a half at the local park to hang out and get something to eat, that left her just enough time to head home and get ready! She rushed home so quickly that nobody she usually tried to drag out the end of the day by talking to even saw her as classes were dismissed. Walking in the front door, she noticed her mom wasn't home yet,

_"She's always working late... She puts in all these hours and never really spends time here..." _sighing to herself, Emil rushed up the stairs and into her room, where a four-part harmony shout of "Surprise!" was met with Emil's own scream.

"What are you guys doing here!?"

Meru, Tai, Rikku, and Lena" each slinked out from seperate clever hiding spots around Emil's room, and trust me, there were plenty of those when you can barely see your own floor. As Tai and her long golden wavy hair, which Emil noted jealously of, made their way out of Emil's closet, she must have nudged something because waves and waves of clothes began to just waterfall out of the large space in the corner of her room. Emil shrieked and ran over to her as she was buried in the fashionable garments.

"Tai! Tai! Tai! Speak to me, Tai! Are you there!?" She dug through the avalanche of clothes until she finally found the pale flawless face of her friend buried under all the cloth.

"You never... threw any of this... away. Did you?" Tai said, slowly pulling herself out of the landslide. Emil breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Rikku, Meru, and Lena who were standing behind her, excitedly saying,

"What are you guys doing here?"

Lena slowly approached Emil,

"Well we figured since you were going on such a big date your best friends should help you pick out an outfit... hm?"

Emil looked to Meru, her mouth agape and an energized flicker in her eyes,

"You told them!?"

"How could I not?!" Meru replied. The girls gathered together, laughing as they began to sift through the clothes, Rikku saying,

"You have plenty of nice clothes for dating... but what are you going to wear for _this _date... Let's see..."

The girls spent a good hour before finally settling on a purple silk dress with ruffled shoulders that went down above her kneecaps, a vintage belt with a golden buckle around the waist, a light black jacket, and black Gucci boots. Her purse was a small dark purple handbag that really accessorized the outfit nicely. The four girls gathered around Emil, looking proud of what they'd done. Emil gave each one of them a hug before realizing,

"Oh, God! I'm gonna be late!"

Her rather helpful friends got her out the door as fast as she could and waved her off as Emil started to walk down the street towards the local park which was 1 convenient block away from her house. As she disappeared into the distance, the four of them looked at each other.

"So who's gonna watch her?"

"Doesn't that seem a little parenting?"

"We have to make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

"She's got a point, Emil wouldn't take heartbreak very well..."

"I'll do it." Meru said calmly. The others looked at her and nodded, it seemed like a good idea. Meru was resourceful and could think on her feet, but she was also pretty tough and would rough up any pretty boys that messed with her best friend.

"But you'll need a disguise... Face it, you stick out like a sore thumb." Rikku said, Meru nodded and looked around, noticing a brown trenchcoat and a black hat hanging on Emil's mom's door.

_"Hm..."_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Emil and the boy with bleach blond hair that went down to his ears, neatly styled with fairly attractive side bangs sat side by side on a bench, enjoying soft melty cold ice cream which was especially refreshing on this warm day.

_"It's been going really well! Maybe he'll ask me on another date at the end of today!" _

They sat in silence until it was broken by the violet light flashing out the opening of Emil's purse which was delightfully accompanied by a soft "ping!"ing sound. Emil looked at it with an expression mixing anger, shock, and fear.

"Oh, sorry, Just my phone..." She said to Rue who nodded at her understandingly. He start to give her a quizzical look after a couple more moments, saying,

"Well, aren't you gonna get that?"

"Oh... Right! Of course!" Emil looked into the handbag and saw it start to blink brighter, hearing a voice,

"Emil! We've got big trouble at the park!" It was Apollo. Wonderful.

"Well, I-- Uhm... I've got something I need to do but it was a really great date! But, um, I should be going now!"

Rue looked at her strangely as she could up and gathered herself, throwing away the remnants of the cone of her ice cream, as Rue did the same he took her by the shoulders saying, "I really enjoyed it... Do you want to... say... hang out again sometime?" Emil's face started glowing, she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She smiled at Rue until she realized she really couldn't delay any longer, her smile slowly faded to a face of worriness, a sort of frown.

"Yes! Yes, definitely, but right now I really need to go and you do to so, thanks! Uh, just call me!"

_Wait... Dammit, he needs your phone number to call you. _

She fumbled around in her purse until she pulled out a pen and drew his warm hand into hers, blushing furiously, she wrote her number from his wrist along his forearm, finishing the last number and throwing the writing utensil back into her purse.

"Bye!" She said, running off in the direction that screaming and yelling had just originated from moments before. Looking at her like she had a screw loose, Rue witnessed Emil run off behind a tree and proceeded to go home. Meanwhile, a figure in a trenchcoat followed Emil in the direction she had fled in.

_"What is she doing?! She's blowing it!" _

_Meru followed her with great haste._

Apollo met with Emil who saw the Youma firing shots of a green lazer from its hands at civillians who were running this way and that way in an attempt to get away from the green monster. Those it hit fell to the ground, not hurt, but having all their energy siphoned.

"Emil! It's time for Sailor Saturn!" Apollo said to her, the urgency evident in his voice. Emil nodded.

**Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!**

"My guardian diety is the planet of silence, soldier of death and rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn!" Raising her palm in the air, she materialized her lance in a flash of light and pointed it at the creature, "and in the name of the planet Saturn, I will punish you!"

She was unaware that Meru had been watching all this from the shadows under the bridge that, with the help of another bridge, isolated this island in the middle of the park.

Emil recklessly charged the Youma, preparing to cross-slash it across the chest, as she approached it fired a red colored attack at her, she brought her glaive in front of her quick enough to deflect the attack to the side off of the metal. She continued her assault and vaulted over the monster with the base of her weapon, turning around and swiping it. It fell down and quickly got up, spinning around to face Emil and shoot at her again, this time, she couldn't dodge it. It made a direct hit. Emil fell down onto her back, pain shooting through her. She felt like she couldn't move. As the Youma slowly approached her, it held a ball of red energy in its hand, preparing to fire it at Emil.

"Sailor Saturn, no!" Apollo cried.

It looked like the end... Suddenly, Meru tossed the coat and hat to the side and charged in front of Emil, facing the monster. She threw her arms out to the side, possessing a face of rage and anger. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Emil looked up, "M-Meru... Y-you came for me..." Meru didn't take her eyes off the creature, which began to advance again. She started to feel the anger and passion welling up inside of her, as the green symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead.

Apollo gasped, running towards the girls and the creature,

_"Could it be...?!" _He jumped and span in the air, conjuring up an emerald Sailor Star. He nudged it towards Meru's foot. She looked down and picked it up, as it shone brightly with a blinding light in recognition.

"It's time for Sailor Jupiter to accept her fate, say 'Jupiter Planet Power!'" Meru was in no position to argue or question, she just wanted to save her friend.

**Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!**

**Her surroundings faded, as she entered a whirlpool of electricity. The energy of thunder and lightning surrounding her. Lightning bolts shot at her, first her chest, then her waist, her feet, her hands, her forehead, and finally the back of her head where her hair clumped up into a ponytail. As her surroundings returned to the park, electricity emanated from her body all around. The flashing light in a sea of clouds, Sailor Jupiter!" **

"My guardian diety is the planet of Lightning, solder of Thunder and Courage, I am Sailor Jupiter! And in the name of the planet Jupiter... I will punish you!" Meru looked down at herself, dropping her offensive stance and appraising herself, she was clad in the pink and green senshi uniform of Sailor Jupiter! She was astonished.

"Sailor Jupiter! Focus!" Apollo yelled to her from afar.

She nodded and returned her focus to the Youma, regaining her offensive stance. She charged the monster and dashed to one side as she creature shot lazers at her. She punched it in the chest and spun around behind it, kicking it in the back. She backflipped a few feet away and crossed her hands across her chest. She moved them around in front of her in flowing, wave-like motions as she conjured a large ball of green electricity into her hands before her,

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" She held her hands out in front of her, as the ball erupted towards the creature with a large tail of electric energy behind it, like an emerald comet. As the two made contact, the Youma exploded and all its energy slowly flowed back into the people scattered around. Sailor Jupiter made her way over to Saturn and picked her up into her arms, carrying her home where the other girls had been long gone from.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Meru, You're Sailor Jupiter!" Emil said, proceeding to tackle/hug her in ecstasy.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am... But what is all this?" Meru said, it was time for some questions.

"I think I can explain that..." Apollo came out from beneath Emil's bed, walking over to Meru who didn't seem surprised he could talk. He and Emil spent the next half an hour effectively explaining what was happening and what Meru's new responsibility as a Sailor Senshi was. She accepted it gladly.

"Well I guess Emil does need someone to look after her." She said sarcastically.

Emil ignored this and looked to Apollo, "My date was ruined!" she said disappointedly, "Even if he did ask me out again..." she added under her breath.

"It's all apart of your job..." Apollo said. The first lesson she had to learn as a senshi, it was her new number-one priority.


	4. It Gains

**Hey, Everyone! Wow I never thought I'd do chapter four so soon! Especially since earlier today I typed it all up on fanfiction (submitted a document with just the title) because my Microsoft word was being horrible today, and as I went to save it I accidentally hit back and LOST ALL OF THE STORY! Please enjoy this, it pains me to redo it tonight .__. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon**

**It Gains**

Today was an unusual day. A very strange phenomenon occured, that is. It was early morning and Emil's mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when her brother, Sky, rushed down the stairs and screamed, "Mom! Come quick! Emil's been kidnapped!"

As any mother would, she freaked out at this and rushed upstairs to her daughter's room. Coming through the door, her mother noticed that there were blankets, pillows, and various articles of clothing strewn about the room. She appraised the space for a while before noticing a note on Emil's bed. Reading it, it seemed hastily scrawled and had various corrections to things on it such as spelling and grammar. It read, "Mom, Sorry about the mess, Meru slept over last night. I left for school early to help out with the classroom duties. Love you! -Emil"

_Early?_

Was it going to thunderstorm today? Was her house going to be robbed? Did Emil take her credit card and go on a massive shopping spree or something? Emil never left the house unless it was five minutes to the bell ringing.

"Mom? What's it say?" Sky said looking up to her.

Emil's mother turned around and put her hand on Sky's shoulder, leading him downstairs, saying, "Don't worry about it, sweetie, Emil's just not feeling well today."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Emil and Meru made their way down the street, Emil's presence was unmistakable with her loud voice and the way she talked with her hands.

"Wow, Meru! You're Sailor Jupiter! That's amazing! We're like partners now!"

"Yeah, well, I don't know about helping you defeat some sort of evil entity, but I can definitley help keep you alive and in check!" she said cheerfully, winking.

Apollo joined the conversation, "Help being the operative word. You did good, Emil. There are only three moresoldiers left for you to find, now. Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Mars. Then, together, you can lead the inner sailor soldiers to find and protect the princess, 'Eternal Sailor Moon!'" He made the explanation sound very grand, almost adding some sort of theatrics.

"So that means there's more of us? That's so cool!"

"Wait, 'Inner'? Does that mean there are 'Outer' soldiers, too?" Meru interjected.

"Well," Apollo began, "That is true. You see, you are the inner soldiers. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, And Venus are the soldiers lead by the planet closest to the Inner soldiers, Sailor Saturn. You are meant to find and protect our princess. Then there are the outer sailor soldiers, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Their job is to protect the princess as well, but more so to protect the solar system from those that come into it from outside. They have to inspect the invader from the outside and eliminate it if it's a threat, as they are more powerful on their own than you. But combined, the Inner soldiers can converge their powers and stand up to anything. You don't have to find the Outer soldiers, they will reveal themselves when the time is necessary."

"That's wicked! We're like superheroes!"

"If only you were more serious about it..." Apollo muttered under his breath, continuing his monologue, "Yes, I guess you could say that, the point is that you, Sailor Saturn, must gather the Inner soldiers, meet the Outer soldiers, find the princess, and she will lead the 8* soldiers and herself to combine their powers and defeat the leader of the evil forces once and for all! If the memories I had inherited and been sent with from the Queen of the Moon Kingdom had been perfect, I could tell you more about the enemy, alas, they are not."

"The memories you were sent with?" Meru questioned.

"Yes," Apollo went on, "In the past, a dark force gathered creatures of evil and attacked the Earth, but was repelled by the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom. However, as they defeated the allies of the leader, they and their four generals escaped to the future where they attempted to destroy the Moon Kingdom of the future. With no future for the Moon Kingdom, it won't exist in the past either. As the dark forces attacked the Moon Kingdom of the future, the queen used all her powers to protect her kingdom and fight off the enemy. She used the last of her power to send her daughter and the 8 soldiers to Earth in the past where they would one day fatefully encounter the darkness and get the chance to destroy it. When she sent us here, she gave the Outer soldiers complete memories, and pieces to myself and the other guardian cat sent here to awaken the soldiers. Each day I regain more and more of my memories, and soon, you Inner soldiers will as well. Starting with the planet farthest from the sun and moving in, you will start remembering more and more. That means you will regain memories first, Emil." Apollo noticed where they were approaching and looked to Emil, "I need to go, you guys get to class. I'll explain more when necessary."

The girls looked at Apollo disappointedly as he scurried off back towards Emil's house and entered the school.

Entering the classroom, they put their things down and started chatting.

"This seems kind of overwhelming..." Emil said exhaustedly.

"I thought you were excited." Meru said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah but this seems like so much work! Being sailor senshi and finding the others and all..."

Meru rushed over to her and put her finger up to her lips, "Shh! Do you want the whole school to think we're in some sort of gang or something? You never know who could be waiting around the corner."

"Then what should I say?" Emil interrogated

"Something along the lines of Sailor business."

"That was fast."

"I was thinking about it all night."

They jumped as the door slid open on the other side of the room and Lena walked in, her dark crimson hair following her visage gracefully. She placed her things down on the desk conveniently located behind Meru's and in front of Emil's. "Sailor Senshi?" she said questioningly.

Meru and Emil looked to each other with worried expressions.

Lena cocked an eyebrow at Emil, staring at her. Emil raised an eyebrow in challenge, looking to Meru, then to Lena, stumbling across her words and stuttering until she arrived at the statement, "It's the name of a new school club we joined. It's a-- volunteer type-thing. Y'know?"

Lena nodded sarcastically and sat down as the rest of the class shuffled in, followed by the teacher. Later in class Emil leaned in and whispered to Meru, "I handled that pretty well."

Once Meru remembered what she was talking about she said, "_Oh right,_ You handled that very well." her words were slathered with sarcasm.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That day after school Apollo met with Meru and Emil at the corner of the school, he had sensed a Youma in the city at a nearby large record label combination of a recording studio and office building. They ran there with great haste and rushed in the front automatic glass door, seeing the security guard slumped against the wall and the receptionist leaning over on the desk. The girls looked to each other and nodded in agreement, something was going down here. They looked around and didn't see the Youma, looking to Apollo who was on Meru's head. Apollo closed his eyes and tried to sense the creature.

He quickly heard a cry for help and felt a very powerful negative energy frequency. "It's above us!"

The two looked up.

"No. It's above us. _Floors_ above us. It has a stronger feeling, I'm not even sure if this is a Youma, but I can feel something evil coming out of it."

The two girls looked to each other and nodded again, racing through the building. They passed through a few hallways, passing tons of rooms with people lying against the wall or collapsed on the floor. Finding the staircase, they had to take it up as the elevator was broken. They were on the top floor when they heard a scream, looking over to see a man in very strange clothes chasing a woman in a business suit running up the stairs to the roof. The followed him and watched him back her against the railing on the roof, using a white ray from his hand to extract a green essence from her body. He turned around and saw Emil and Meru staring at him. He gained an evil smirk as Apollo realized who he was.

"Jadeite!" he shouted.

The figure raised an eyebrow and held his hand out, attempting to do the same move on them as he did on the woman. However, the ray bounced right off Meru and Emil.

"You waste your time, Jadeite! Your energy stealing techniques are useless against the Sailor Senshi!"

Jadeite's eyes almost widened, realizing who he was dealing with but retaining his confidence.

**Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!**

**Jupiter Planet Power! Make Up!**

"My guardian diety is the planet of Silence, the soldier of Death and Rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn!"

"My guardian diety is the planet of Lightning, the soldier of Thunder and Courage, I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And in the name of Jupiter and Saturn, we will punish you!"

"The sailor senshi! Perfect, Mika will be pleased when I eliminate you."

Apollo thought to himself, _Mika... Wait, Mika! The Dark Witch! That's who their leader is! I knew that name sounded familiar!_ "Girls!" he shouted, "Mika! That's the name of the leader of the darkness!" Jadeite smirked at them and then held out his hands, shooting red lazers out of his hands at the senshi who had to roll and dodge his attack, still getting nudged by the attack. Jupiter ran over to rejoin Saturn as Jadeite attacked again, Saturn brought up her glaive yelling,

"Silent Wall!" the attack was deflected harmlessly to the side. Jupiter ran around to the other side of Jadeite as Saturn shot a bolt of dark purple energy at Jadeite.

"Silent Shot!" Jadeite sidestepped as Jupiter mimicked the action to avoid being hit as well. She raised her hands in the air and conjured a large circular shaped area of swirling lightning,

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

She held her hands out in front of her and released a dragon of lightning to Jadeite, who surprisingly absorbed the attack. He then held his arms out to the side and shot at them again, knocking down the two. As he crossed to the other side of the roof, he turned to them and formed a large emerald sphere of green energy emanating energy of the same color. As he prepared to use it on the girls, a voice was heard from ontop of the small room the staircase was in, it yelled,

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

A long row of large hearts charged at Jadeite, knocking him over. A girl clad in the same sailor uniform as Jupiter and Saturn jumped down from the elevated area, a small white cat on her shoulder. She faced Jadeite with her body turned to the side, her hand on her hip, and her other hand in the shape of the sign language sign for "I love you" pointed at Jadeite, the signature pose of this particular senshi.

Jadeite stood up slowly, frustrated, "There's more of you?! Dammit... I'll be back!" He disappeared in a flash of a black cloud. Saturn and Jupiter got up and ran over to the girl, Apollo joining them.

"Tsuki?" Apollo said to the white cat.

"A-Apollo?" the cat replied.

"Thank you!" Saturn exclaimed to the girl.

"Be more careful next time."

Meru joined the conversation, pulling almost an attitude, "Hey! She was trying to thank you for saving our lives!"

"You almost got killed, we can't afford to lose any soldiers." she said, ignoring Jupiter."

"Yes! We can't afford to lose any soldiers, so lets work together!" Saturn said passionately.

"Sailor Venus works alone." The girl, now revealed to be Sailor Venus said coldly. She jumped over the side of the building, landing on the next building over. She continued to cross the rooftops, fleeing the scene.

"Sailor Venus... was that necessary? You know you need them..." Tsuki said softly.

"I don't want to get anyone too weak to fight involved, I'll take care of the Youma, just make sure you warn me where they are as soon as possible."

"I wasn't expecting a Shitennou." Tsuki said.

Venus nodded to her, as they continued to escape into the sunset. Jupiter and Saturn looked to each other and sighed, as they saw the people in the building slowly revive, the dropped their sailor senshi forms and left the building quickly, going home for the day. The senshi have gained another soldier, now they just have to get her onto their side.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*** = Haha! No More chibiusa! I hated her _**

**I'm sorry this is so bad guys! When I wrote it earlier it was soooooooooo much better, I almost killed myself when I had to rewrite it! Chapter 5 will be better.**


End file.
